Repentale
by Bephony
Summary: Après des dizaines de routes génocides, le joueur doit répondre de ses actes. Pour cela, il sera envoyé dans l'underground à la place de Frisk, le monde se détraque, l'histoire change, rien ne va. Comment sortir d'un univers que tu as détruit de tes propres mains ? By Saki.
1. Prologue

**Hello les gens ! Excusez de l'anglais à la franglaise qui doit faire mal aux anglophones. Et aussi, les chapitres seront plus longs à l'avenir, quand j'aurais plus de sujets, etc etc à traité. Voilà, voilà, si vous avez une remarque par rapport à cette fic, pour améliorer, ou bien juste un petit mot, ça me ferait énormément plaisir de le lire !**

* * *

« Greetings. I'm Chara »

Combien de fois ai-je du lire ce dialogue ? Des dizaines ? Trentaines ? Cinquantaines ? Si la première fois un sentiment de culpabilité hantait ma poitrine, après plusieurs routes génocides je ne ressentais plus aucune once de dégoût vis-à-vis de mon acte génocidaire. C'était devenu normal de tuer tous ces personnages que je portais dans mon cœur.

« The demon that comes when people call its name. »

« Ouuuh j'ai peuur ! Haha .» Plaisantais-je, mourant de rire derrière mon écran.

Ces lignes, je les connaissais sur le bout des doigts. Je ne pouvais qu'en rire ; je me souvenais de ma deuxième descente dans l'underground, choisissant pour la toute première fois cette route meurtrière, cette atmosphère lugubre et glauque, mon visage criblé de larmes à chaque fois que je devais faire le deuil d'un de mes amis tués par Chara ! Ça n'était pas moi, ni Frisk, comparé à ce qu'insinue ce dialogue de fin. Chara, ne te déculpabilise pas sur moi et les autres joueurs. J'accélérais le dialogue, me récitant les phrases dite par celle-ci ; je n'avais pas besoin de les relire, puisque je les connaissais déjà.

« You and I are not the same, are we? »

« Nope ! Je suis pas un monstre assoiffé de sang, moi. »

« Why everyone thinks I'm a monster ? That's not me. YOU did it. »

« ... Qu'es que ? »

Soudainement, les répliques avaient changées. L'aire détendu que j'avais s'évanouit.

« Why are you surprise ? You want it. This genocide, you command it. »

« C-C'est pas vrai. »

« Don't search explanation. »

« Il fallait bien essayer ! J'aurais loupé le combat épique contre Sans sinon ! »

« You can, so, you need to do it. »

Je me taisais, bien que Sans disait la même chose quelques minutes avant, l'effet n'était pas le même. Pas d'excuses, je l'avais bien fait.

Chara demeurait silencieuse. Ses yeux rougeoyant semblaient me fixer, je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant cette scène inattendue. Je voulais m'enfuir. Courir loin de cette abomination. Ce moment trop immorale. Mais, mes jambes, elles, refusaient. Elles ne voulaient pas se déplacer. Je n'osais plus bouger, ni déglutir, l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement elle sortirait de l'écran, couteau à la main, prête à me le mettre sous la gorge et lentement me couper la peau, que le sang sortent et coule à flot au sol, qu'il soit donné en contrepartie de celui que j'avais versé virtuellement. Ce sentiment-là était omniprésent.

Un courant d'aire me frigorifia, autant que mon âme l'était en ce moment même ; mes poils s'hérissèrent, et je tremblais, d'effrois, ou de froid, je ne saurais le dire. Mes yeux se fermèrent – j'avais déjà bougé, de toute façon ; la partie semblait terminée pour moi – .

« Why are you so quiet ? »

Je ne répondis rien, forçant sur mes paupières pour les maintenir closes.

« Why ? » Sa voix devint sanglotante, comme voulant hurler sa détresse. »

« Partner, you doesn't wana leave me ? Are you ? »

« ... »

Si elle me laissait partir, il serait plus sage de ne jamais plus jouer à ce jeu. Je devrais le jeter ! Le brûler ! Le garder loin de moi ! J'y avais déjà assez joué après tous. Mais un pincement à la poitrine survenue. Était-ce son ton morose qui me rendait attristé, qui sans même me toucher, me blesse ?

« Nobody understand me. I hope you're different, but, here we are. I'm boring.. »

Ses plaintes parvenaient à me transpercer le cœur, comme mille aiguilles dans cet organe. Son timbre de voix baissé, ses paroles qui me terrorisaient paraissaient si douloureuses, que mes membres s'en détendirent, mais mon âme, elle .. Arg. J'ai mal. J'ouvris alors les yeux pour constater le sprite pleurant de Chara.

« You hurt me, the same as everybody else. »

« Cha- » Tentais-je de clamer, mais une lumière blanche m'aveugla avant que je ne puisse, agressant mes pauvres yeux meurtries par ce spectacle.

* * *

 **En espérant que cela vous a intéressé ! Les chapitres sortiront régulièrement. Merci d'avoir lu ∩(´≧ ω ≦`)∩ - qu'es que j'aime ce smiley - Bye. ~**


	2. Wake up !

**Et voilà, un second chapitre, plus long, mais la longueur ne correspond toujours pas à ce que je souhaite faire par la suite, l'histoire est longue, sans l'être, à commencer. S'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, ou des incohérences, dites-le-moi, le chapitre est sensé être corrigé !**

* * *

Mon corps entier me faisait mal, c'était comme si j'avais fait une chute de plusieurs mètres ... - Ou que ma grande tente ce soit allongée sur moi cette histoire réveillait, dès le début, des traumatismes d'enfances. - Mes yeux fermés, une peur innommable me tétanisait à nouveau. Ouvrir mes paupières était bien plus dur que ce que vous ne pensez. Était-ce l'inconnu qui m'attendait à présent ? Ou bien, me réveillerai-je dans mon lit, bien au chaud et à l'abri de tout danger ? L'angoisse me tenait les tripes, mais le doux suspens porteur d'espoir devenait insoutenable. J'aurais aimé rester sur ce matelas fleurie indéfiniment. Les pétales me chatouillaient, bougeant au grès de la légère brise, apportant à mon nez un délicieux parfum qu'il n'avait jusque lors jamais senti, délicate odeur, raffinée, digne d'être portée par une star de cinéma. Ou, du moins, j'osais plutôt espérer que ce ne soit que ma fenêtre ouverte et mon chat couché sur mon cou. Oui, je savais déjà où j'étais. Mais j'aimais me bercé d'illusion. Après tous, cela ressemblait tellement à un rêve, voire plutôt à un cauchemar.

« Wake up, you can't still here » ( Réveille toi, tu ne peux pas rester ici. )

Me susurra une petite voix impatiente à l'oreille. Cette voix, je la connaissais, bien malheureusement. Vous, vous l'avez déjà compris, pas vrai ? Chara était à mes côtés. Voilà de quoi ensoleiller ma journée, haha.. Je fronçais les sourcilles et me buter à rester couché, membres au repos.

« I said; wake up, lazy Frisk! » ( J'ai dis réveille toi, fainéante de Frisk ! )

Frisk ? Elle venait de m'appeler Frisk ? Interloqué, je me levais d'un bon mais c'était une bien mauvaise idée. J'avais des courbatures partout ! Tel un vieillard je me courbais de douleur.

« Aiiiiiie ! » Hurlai-je.

« Idiote. »

Chara camoufla un petit rire, sous son aire supérieur, dissimulé par son haut vert olive, rayé jaune. J'en viens à me demander si elle était réellement la même personne que j'avais vue pleurer quelques temps plus tôt. Je la fixais, l'aire ahuri. La brunette semblait si innocente, même gentille ainsi. Son pull trop grand pour elle, masquant toute trace de féminité – impossible de réellement savoir si je devais bien parler de cette personne en tant que il, ou elle – était bien plus mignon en 3D qu'avec les pixels. Ses joues rosées, un peu rondes, ne donnaient qu'une envie: les lui tirer. En bref, à mes yeux, je ne voyais qu'une petite fille charmante.

« You're not going to stay here, are you? » ( Tu vas pas rester là, si ? )

« Ah. »

Perdu dans mes pensées j'en avais oublier ce léger problème... Ou suis-je ?! Dans l'underground, bien évidemment, mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Depuis quand ? Qui suis-je ? Je baissais la tête vers les paumes de mes mains que je tendais devant moi. Ma peau pale, dont j'étais si fière autrefois, était teintée d'une couleur jaunâtre. Dites-moi que c'est la lumière qui fait ça.

« Où suis-je ?! »

« Tiens, la muette à parlée ! C'est rare que tu prenne la parole, surtout pour me parler. Et tout ce que tu trouve à dire, c'est ça ? Et beh, la chute à due être dur partenaire, tu t'es cognée la tête contre un caillou ? Pauvre chou ! »

Elle parlait en français ! Traduire était compliqué. Quelle joie de ne plus avoir à se fatiguer les méninges pour puiser dans mes connaissances minimes en anglais. J'aurais bien voulu sauter de joie, mais mes muscles n'étaient pas en accord avec mes émotions. J'étais tellement occupé à me réjouir de la traduction proposée par cet univers, que je ne remarquais que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle semblait ne pas se souvenir de notre discussion à travers l'écran de mon ordinateur.

« Bref, tu vas bouger, ou t'attend le déluge ? »

« Le déluge, c'est pas si mal. » Soupirais-je lançant un sourire triste à mon interlocuteur.

« Oh. Une Frisk déprimée. Comme c'est inhabituel. J'aime ça ! Ah, et n'oublie pas que sans détermination, tu crèves, Frisk. ~ »

Ça semblait l'amusée, ma possible mort.. Rien que de l'imaginer, j'en avais la chaire de poule. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près de la mort derrière cette porte au bout du couloir, c'est comme si elle me tendait les bras ! Et dire que je suis sûr que des milliards de gens payeraient pour ressentir ces sensations fortes, tendit que moi, dans ce moment précis, je ne souhaitais que m'échapper. Je ne suis pas particulièrement aventureux, ou courageux, plutôt fainéant et pas vraiment serviable, rester chez moi des mois entiers ne me dérangeraient pas et me voilà, obligé de partir à l'aventure, dans un monde inconnu, avec une destiné inconnue, un futur nuageux ! J'ai beau l'avoir fait des dizaines de fois, je suis sûr que je suis encore ignare de cet univers. Je soupirais.

« Fait quelque chose ! Je m'ennuie. » S'énerva t-elle.

A ses mots, silencieux, je fis un pas, puis un autre, de lourds pas, comme si un boulet était attaché à mes pieds. Enchaîné au poids de mes crimes, que je devais trimbaler. Mes épaules s'affaissaient, je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. La boule au ventre, je me dirigeais vers ma guillotine, sous l'aire intriguée de Chara.

Je me tenais devant le hall, je tentais une première chose passer juste ma tête pour essayer d'apercevoir Flowey qui devait m'attendre, mais rien. Je ne pouvais strictement rien voir, tout était si sombre. J'imagine que même si le jeu est devenu réel, il respecte les codes des jeux vidéo : tu ne verras point tant que tu ne changeras point de salle. Arg. Aller traverse ! Détermination qui loge dans mon âme, vient à moi ! Désespéré, apeuré, je m'en remettais à quelques clichés des neketsu que je me plaisais à imiter. Je respirais lentement et bruyamment, planter comme un piquet devant cette porte, peu à peu j'arrêtais de réfléchir, balayant d'une grande claque mes hésitations. Je prenais une grande inspiration et ni une ni deux, je fonçais à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous continuerez !**


	3. Dissonance

**Hello ! Voici troisième chapitre et toujours pas la bonne longueur ! Le prochain chapitre sortira peut-être un peu tard, car la vie d'étudiant c'est pas si reposant que ça ...**

* * *

J'étais bien rentré dans cette pièce noire avec seulement le milieu éclairé ou terrait Flowey. J'avançais jusque lui d'un pas tremblant, puis mon corps ce bloqua. La scène commençait.

«Howdy ! Je suis FLOWEY ! FLOWEY la fleur ! »

Je restais silencieux et écouter, me mordant les lèvres. Il avait l'aire si chou, ses mimiques, ses pétales se balançant de droite à gauche, jusque son expression. Si je ne connaissais pas la suite, pour sûr, je me serais fait avoir - comme la toute première fois.

« C'est parti ! »

Le temps que je cligne des yeux, une boite en 2D était apparue, les couleurs disparurent pour laisser place à un monde monochrome. «Ton AME commence faible, mais peut grandir et devenir forte si tu gagnes beaucoup de LV. »

Je n'écoutais même pas la fleur récitait son monologue, au lieu de cela je cherchais à savoir comment faire bouger le cœur rouge, étant donné que je ne possédais pas de clavier. Je bougeais mon bras à droite: rien, mon doigt à gauche indiquant la trajectoire à suivre: rien, avec la tête: toujours rien, puis j'essayais avec tout mon corps, faisant un petit pas à gauche: et ça y'est, je parvenus à le faire bouger.

« Attrapes-en autant que tu peux ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Je relevais brutalement la tête à m'en rompre le cou. Et là, deux rangées de pétales blancs mit en demi cercle apparurent, l'un vers la boite ou était mon cœur et l'autre juste devant moi l'aire menaçant. Je me préparais, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Près à bondir dès qu'ils m'approcheraient de trop près. Le stresse montait. Et ils foncèrent sur moi et mon âme, je me jetais à droite, les esquivant, semblant voler, me prenant pour un guerrier l'espace d'un instant, le cœur battant la chamade. Je mangeais la terre à l'atterrissage puis me levais douloureusement et jeta un regard meurtrier à mon agresseur. Il resta perplexe, un peu agacé.

«Hey, mec, tu les as ratés »

Je tentais de répondre « Normal ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! » Mais à ma plus grande surprise aucun son ne sorti. Je restais bluffé devant ce silence. Je tentais encore,mais on n'entendait qu'un petit sifflement. Flowey me regardait, sans doute se demandait-il ce que je fabriquais. Se rendant compte que je ne prêtais absolument pas attention à lui, ce qui rendait le timbre de sa voix plus agressive et énervée.

«Recommençons, okay ? » Dit-il de sa voix mielleuse, tentant tant bien que mal de rester poli et mignon.

Une nouvelle fois, je me préparais, un peu plus confiant, à nouveau, j'esquivais. Un sourire vint chasser le visage grincheux que j'arborais à la découverte de mon mutisme. L'impression de maîtriser ce game play me faisait relâcher la pression. J'en venais à me pavaner devant Flowey, mimant mes émotions victorieuses de cette esquive pourtant si basique.

«C'est une blague ? »

Et en réponse, à défaut de pouvoir me moquer à voix haute, je lui offris un sourire montant jusqu'aux lèvres, approchant la niaiserie et narquois au possible - du moins, c'est ce que je pensais faire avec le visage de Frisk, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible de sourire comme ça, son inexpréssivité m'avait marquée -. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le narguer ainsi.

«COUR. DANS. LES. PROJECTILES ! »

Son ton changea entièrement, mais je restais calme, mon orgueil chantait gaiement, montant le son jusqu'à devenir une symphonie, où je dansais, valsant avec les pétales, petit pas à gauche, petit pas à droite, je les esquivais avec aisance.

Triomphant, le visage monstrueux de Flowey m'était sorti de la tête. Le choque fut au rendez-vous. Son visage se déforma pour laisser une expression démoniaque et malsaine. Je sursautais et fit quelques pas en arrière, pensant déjà à la fuite.

«Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ici, non ? »

Le dialogue passait, je retenais mon souffle, puis les pétales m'encerclèrent. J'étais pris au piège. Ne sachant pas si Toriel viendrait à mon aide cette fois-ci, une scène qui paraissait anodine et inoffensive avant, devenais maintenant l'instant culminant de ma vie. La mort m'attendait peut-être. Je ne pouvais arrêter cette afflue d'idées noires.

«Meurs. »

Flowey se mit à rire, une jubilation qui me glaçait le sang et me faisais frissonnait de tout mon être. Ses actes puaient le machiavélisme et le sadisme à l'état-pure. Comment avais-je put m'attacher à un personnage pareil ? Ah, c'est vrai, Asriel.

La sentence commençait, ils se rapprochaient d'une lenteur mesquine de moi. De ma voix muette, j'appelais à l'aide, plusieurs fois, je criais mon désespoir. La fleur s'en amusait. Chara riait. Pas l'ombre d'une flammèche libératrice à l'horizon, je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même.

La vitesse d'avancer des projectiles me permettais au moins de trouver une solution, tandis que le stresse brouillait ma capacité de réflexion. Je regardais nerveusement de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, partout, examinant chaque choses qui pourraient me servir. Mais.. La pièce était vide, je ne trouvais rien. Les pétales se rapprochaient et aucune idée ne germait. J'étais perdu, c'était la fin ? Sans même savoir ce qu'il se passait, j'allais mourir. L'espoir s'était évaporé, je baissais les bras.

«T'es pas sérieuse, là ? C'est même pas un boss ! T'as fais des millions de routes génocides, t'as pas le droit de crever contre une plante. » Déclara Chara. « Esquive les ! » Je me reprenais. J'avais une théorie pour m'échapper de cette impasse, mais c'était quitte ou double. Je me préparais alors, prenais un maximum d'élan en prenant soin de ne pas toucher ces armes. Je courus aussi vite que je le pouvais et sauta aussi haut que mes jambes me permettaient. Un saut de gazelle au-dessus des projectiles et je m'écrasais à terre. Terrorisé, je relevais la tête pour observer la fleur bouillir de colère.

«Tu triches. » Murmura t-il, le regard vide. « Ça t'amuse tant que ça de me voir souffrir ? » Son visage arborait une expression de dégoût, mélangée à la haine. « Tuer, ou être tuer. Tu l'avais pourtant pas compris les premières fois. Hypocrite ! »

Et il reprit l'allure démoniaque, oubliant de respirer, je ne m'attardais pas ici, empoignant une motte de terre je lui jetais à la figure, où celle-ci y explosa et partit en poussière qui se logea dans ses yeux. Me laissant quelques secondes nécessaires pour que je puisse m'enfuir.

« Reviens ! »

Une course endiablée démarra, je ne me retournais pas, mais je savais qu'il me suivait. Je sentais sa présence jusque dans mes tripes. Haletant, je sprintais, je tombais, me relevais et continuais, ma vie en dépendait.

Au tournant, après avoir bien couru, je m'arrêtais, mes jambes écorchées et mes pauvres pieds abîmés ne pouvaient aller plus loin. Je m'effondrais là, allongé en position d'étoile de mer, sous les yeux estomaqué d'un couple de Froggit. Je l'ai fixé, ils me dévisageaient.

«Jeune fille ? » M'interpella l'un deux.

Je ne répondis pas, beaucoup trop fatigué pour communiquer. Mais pourquoi parlent-il de moi au féminin ? Quelques secondes passèrent et je me détendais enfin me libérant de la pression qui me tenait les entrailles depuis le début de ma course.

« Hé, petite. » Retenta la grenouille.

Ne faisant guère attention à eux, je luttais pour ne pas plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Les membres comme paralysés, il était bien dur de ne pas céder au sommeille réparateur, pour cause, mon corps ne m'écouta pas mes paupières se fermèrent peu à peu.

« Tu crois qu'elle est morte? » Fut les derniers mots que je puis entendre avant de m'abandonner au pays des rêves, mon enveloppe charnel laissée sans défense dans un milieu aussi hostile.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. This isn't me

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec une lenteur mollassonne, la fatigue était toujours présente, mais je me sentais obligé de stopper ma sieste. Je me retrouvais dans un endroit inconnu ; la couleur noire englobait tout l'espace, je n'y voyais rien. Es que mon corps flottait ? Je ne ressentais rien. Les environs aussi sombres que la nuit sans lune ne me laissaient pas discerner la moindre chose, obstruant ainsi ma vision. Doucement, je passais une main en dessous de mon corps, à la recherche du sol, mais rien ; le vide. Très vite, je me mis à paniquer et à gigoter dans tous les sens. Les effets de l'apesanteur annihilés ; je flottais et finis par tourner, comme dans les dessins-animés de mon enfance. Je n'arrivais pas à manipuler correctement mes membres, la moindre perturbation et c'était reparti pour un tour. Moi qui n'avais jamais été fan des tasses tournantes, me voilà servi.

Elle me regardait. Sans bouger, j'observais une nouvelle fois tout ce qui m'entourait. Au plus profond de mon âme, je le sentais, je le savais. Quelqu'un était là. Chara ? J'essayais de l'appeler à voix haute, mais comme avec Flowey, mes cordes vocales étaient damnées. Le seul changement : quand je voulais pousser un cri, ou même qu'un murmure, des flammes venaient chatouiller ma gorge, un pur supplice. Je demeurais muet.

« Stay determined. » Prononça une voix qui semblait raisonner dans ma tête. Elle était cristalline, et agréable à écouter, son ton m'apaisait.

Je souris, comme si mon esprit était libéré de tous ses tourments, comme si plus rien n'importait, comme drogué par cette voix.

«Tu es bien trop en avance.. Ton périple ne fait que commencer, il te reste encore tant à accomplir, repart y. Je t'attendrais ici plus tard. »

Je voulais encore rester ici, à l'abri de tous dangers, dans le néant, où personne ne m'attaquerait, ou ne me reprocherait quoique ce soit, continué à écouter cette voix inconnue. Me coupant dans mon bonheur, après cette phrase, j'eus l'impression de tomber, vite, de plus en plus vite, avec tout mon poids et même bien plus, je traversais les ténèbres, à la vitesse de la lumière je pensais m'écraser par terre. Mais, dans un grand sursaut et un cri retentissent, mon buste se leva, mes yeux se rouvrirent, le visage trempé de sueur. Je respirais fort et rapidement.

Il faisait jour, et j'étais allongé dans un lit douillé. Les draps étaient propres, et le matelas, de bonne qualité, épousait à merveille mes formes, un lit parfaitement à ma taille - plus petite qu'ordinaire - comme s'il avait toujours été là dans l'unique but de m'accueillir, moi « Frisk ». Une portion de tarte était soigneusement posée près de moi, je comprenais alors que je me trouvais chez Toriel.

«Partenaire, t'as fais un cauchemar ? »

Me demandait Chara d'une voix inquiète. Je me tournais vers elle et soupirai. Es que je devais appeler ça un cauchemar ? Tout avait l'aire si réel. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement la fatigue et le stresse se mélangeant pour concocter un rêve acidulé. Je haussais les épaules en guise de réponse. Chara pencha la tête.

«Soit c'est un cauchemar soit s'en ai pas un !» Bougonna-t-elle, esquissant une petite moue de colère dissimulant sans doute de la frustration de ne pas pouvoir m'aider.

Je ris sous cape, mais elle ne manqua pas de le remarquer, explosant de rage, ou plutôt d'embarras. Elle voulut répliquer, mais la portes'ouvrit au même moment. Croisant les bras, elle se tourna vers celle-ci, je fis de même. Toriel rentrait dans la pièce.

«Tu es réveillé mon enfant ? »

Ses yeux de biche se fixèrent sur moi, elle aussi une lueur de préoccupation brillait dans ses pupilles, sans doute avait-elle était alarmée par mon cri. Je m'apprêtais à me lever, mais elle m'interrompît avant.

«N'en fais pas trop ! Repose-toi! »

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle posa sa patte sur mon front pour me forcer en douceur à me rallonger, mes yeux, captivés par sa présence reposante, se plantèrent sur elle.

«Je vais bien. »

Entendre ces mots semblait être une délivrance pour elle, étrangement. Je ne pouvais le comprendre.

«J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. » Poursuivi-je, insistant un peu sur le mot cauchemar. Chara me fusilla du regard, comprenant que cette remarque lui était adressée. Je dissimulé au coin de mes lèvres un petit sourire taquin.

« Mon pauvre enfant.. » Sa voix chagrinée me fit regretter mes mots. Toriel me caressa les cheveux, repoussant les mèches de ma frange sur le côté. Mon regard restait obnubilé par la tendresse de la chèvre.

«Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

«... » Je penchai la tête, l'aire interrogateur.

«Un ou deux jours. » Répondit-elle hésitante, son regard tentait de me fuir.

«Vraiment? »

«Peut-être une à deux semaines. »

Je toussai à l'entente de la réelle durée. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Le coin de mes yeux lorgnèrent sur la brunette. Elle était restée près de moi pendant que je dormais ? Remarque,elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon enfant, tu es le bienvenu ici. Tu peux rester chez moi autant de temps que tu le souhaites. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front, comme l'aurait fait une mère pour rassurer son enfant. Du bouts des doigts, je touchais l'endroit embrassé, les pommettes rougissantes. Mon regard croisa celui de la personne que moi seul pouvait voir, Chara prenait quant à elle un aire nostalgique,ou blesser ? Je n'ai jamais été bon pour décrire les sentiments, mais je comprenais qu'elle souffrait. J'imagine qu'au fond tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est de pouvoir enlacer sa mère adoptive.

«Merci. »Soufflais-je par politesse.

«De rien, si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans le salon. »

Et sur ce, elle me laissa dans cette chambre. Sans écouter ses ordres à propos mon repos, je me levais illico, et explorais. Je m'amusais à éteindre et allumer la lumière, une mélodie comme celle des boites à musique était jouée, et changeait selon l'éclairage - ça m'avait toujours amusé -. C'était surprenant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'ost de la maison de Toriel soit réellement joué. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, elle est magnifique. Je pourrais même rester ici rien que pour l'écouter plus longuement !

«Hé, tu devrais rester couché, nan ? »

«Ça va, je suis capable de faire deux pas comme un grand. »

«J'dis pas ça pour toi, ok ? Si tu t'effondres, je fais comment, moi ? »

«T'attends ? »

«J'ai horreur d'attendre ! »

« Haha, t'auras pas trop le choix. »

« Hnf. Méchante Frisk ! Crétine! Rah. »

Je tiltai encore au genre féminin qui m'était accordé et me précipita hors de la pièce.

«Ne me suis pas ! J'ai quelque chose à vérifier ! » Déclarai-je me précipitent dans la salle de bain, laissant Chara ébahie. Je déglutis, ce que j'allais découvrir allait changerait toute ma conception du jeu et de ma vie actuelle. Moi, homme de dix-neuf ans, allais révéler la vérité, cette question que tout le monde ce pose, à l'origine de conflit. Je m'étais toujours dit que Frisk était une fille quand il y'a une joueuse et un homme quand il y'a un joueur, mais là, que verrais-je ? Je passais nerveusement la main sur les côtés du short et très lentement l'abaissait. A mon plus grand malheur, ici, j'étais devenue une fille. Mon visage fut de marbre. Sois cet univers m'avait prît pour une fille, soit Frisk est de genre féminin, soit... Foutage de gueule. J'espérais que ce soit la deuxième possibilité... Dépité de devoir accepter la nouvelle réalité, je grommelais. Je faisais une halte au miroir. Chara était là. J'avançais vers celui-ci.

Je posai ma main sur le verre et regardais ce reflet.

« Ça n'est pas moi. » Chuchotais-je.

«T'es bizarre. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre que toi ? »

«Frisk. »

«Tu ES Frisk. »

«... »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et reparti dans ma chambre. La tarte était toujours là, attendant sagement que quelqu'un la mange.

« La fameuse butterscotch pie. »

«La buttpie. Héhé. »

J'ignorais sa remarque et commençai à manger, savourant la délicieuse saveur. L'arôme de caramel envahissant ma bouche. Les larmes m'en venaient presque, je ne le peux nier: c'est la meilleure tarte que je n'ai jamais mangée.

« Frisk. » Appelait Chara. Mais je ne répondis pas, me recouchant alors bien au chaud dans mon lit. Je recouvris ma tête de la couette et partis me cacher dans le monde des rêves.

.

.

.

La douce chaleur de l'après-midi, laissa place à la fraîcheur du soir. Impossible de me rendormir, j'avais déjà assez flemmardé.

« Bonsoir, Cher Partenaire. »

Une nouvelle fois, je fis la sourde oreille. Je déplaçais mes deux petites jambes hors du lit, pour enfin me lever entièrement. Je m'étirais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

«T'es fâchée ? Tu vas pas me faire la tête, t'as besoin de moi ! »

Je ne prenais plus la peine de l'écouter, je tournais la poignée de porte et sortis de la chambre. Brusquement, un cri retentit dans toute la maison, dans un fracas monstrueux de bruit métalliques et d'objets lourds tombant au sol.

« Toriel ! »« Maman! » Hurlions-nous. Nous manquâmes un battement, sans perdre plus de temps, nous nous hâtâmes vers la pièce d'où venait ce vacarme surprenant.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Try to keep calm

Nous courions à vive allure vers la cuisine ; me heurtant à des meubles au passage, la douleur qui en temps normal m'aurais fait rouler à terre, était anodine à ce moment, le cris est bien plus important ! Évidemment, nous y arrivions rapidement. Toriel à terre, entourée de couteau et de morceaux de verre, se tenant la tête de douleur, quel vision d'horreur. Que s'était-il passé ? Chara me devança et se jeta vers elle.

« _Maman !_ _Tu vas bien ?_ _Maman !_ » S'écria-t-elle de panique. Mais elle n'entendait rien. Je restais debout sans faire ou dire. Des petits couteaux venaient se planter dans ma poitrine, néanmoins, je demeurais bras ballants, spectateur.

« _Maman !_ _Réponds-moi !_ _Qu'es qu'il s'est passé ?!_ _Ma..._ _Man ..._ » Aucune réponse. Le fantôme comprit son impuissance.

« _Excuse-moi, je t'ai inquiété ?_ » La chèvre leva ses yeux vers moi, m'accordant un léger sourire. Chara, quant à elle, s'éclipsa dans mon dos. Quelle tête faisait-elle ? Je ne parvenais pas la voir arborer une tristesse dans son expression. Toutefois, je me souvenais. Je me rappelais de son aire blesser de la première fois que je la voyais avec Toriel.

« _J'ai été surpri.._ _se du bruit._ » Je lui proposais ma main, pour l'aider à se relever. « Es que tout va bien ? » Elle prit ma main et se releva alors.

« _Je suis juste tombée, ce n'est rien !_ »

« _Si ce n'est que ça, tant mieux..._ »

Je fronçais les sourcilles, mon expression me trahissait, les paroles de Toriel ne parvenaient pas à me convaincre. Mon instinct me gueulait au plus profond de moi « n'y croit pas ! ». Borné, comme je suis, je me laissais emporter par celui-ci. Mes yeux partaient en quêtes d'indices : je ne trouvais rien d'anormal, excepté cette traîner de terre partant des pieds de Toriel jusque la fenêtre. Étrange, je souhaitais me leurrer d'espoir, mais cette ligne terreuse m'avait alarmé. J'avais compris. Qui, quoi, mais le pourquoi m'échappait.

« _Tu vas devenir chèvre, en faisant une expression aussi sérieuse !_ »

Je reposais mon regard vers elle, surpris. Un instant de silence, je clignais des yeux, elle sourit fièrement et j'éclatais dans un fou rire à m'en tenir les cottes. Bon, j'abandonne pour ce soir.

« _Pff._ _Ce serait bhêêête, pas vrai ?_ »

Pendant une soirée emplie de rire et de discussion passionnées, j'oubliais tous mes soucis, dont Chara. C'était tellement relaxant, une envie que ce moment dure à jamais se graver en moi. Un moment heureux à toujours une fin : à minuit, Toriel m'obligeait à dormir. Elle n'avait pas tort, j'avais beau avoir dormi toute la journée, en quelques secondes je m'étais déjà assoupi, plongé dans un lourd sommeille.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, c'est de bonne heure que je me levais. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin, tout le monde dormaient, mais, moi, je ne pouvais plus, préoccupé par la terre d'hier. Je pensais psychoter. Malheureusement, ça me tracassais tellement que je préférais vérifier. J'enfilais mes chaussures, un œil à droite, un coup à gauche, couloirs vides, le calme régnant, je sortis en vitesse.

J'explorais les environs, décidé à ne pas me battre, je restais vigilant. Enfin, ce n'était pas utile, aucun monstres ne venaient m'attaquer, tous me fuyaient.

Après quelque temps, j'aperçus les deux Froggit de la dernière fois. Je m'approchais d'eux.

« _Bonjour._ »

 _« Oh. C'est l'humorte._ » Fit l'un.

« _La belle au bois dormant !_ » Blagua l'autre.

« _Hey_ » Tentais-je de m'incruster.

« _Elle a trouvée son prince ?_ »

« _Au pire, je ne serais pas contre de le devenir, smack, smack._ »

« _J'existe !_ » M'exclamai-je.

« _Bernard !_ »

« _Un baiser, n'est pas tromper._ »

« _Un coup de balaie n'est pas frapper._ »

« _Aie, aie, aie._ _Mais je serais prince._ »

« _Et moi je suis un arbre !_ »

« _VOUS DEUX !_ » Intervenais-je, tandis que le mari s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Je reculais, dégoûté. Ils parlaient beaucoup trop, en plus, tout allait vite, je n'avais pas le temps de m'imposer que la discussion fusait.

« _L'humain se fâche. Tu vois, tu l'énerve !_ »

« _Elle m'aime, c'est l'grand amour j'te dis ! C'est toi toujours à râlé pour un ci, et pour un ça qui l'agace_! » Répondit-il.

« _Laissez-moi parler !_ »

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Parle donc ! Et dit lui que tu m'aime !_ »

Cette fois-ci, je ne laissa pas le temps de répliquer, quitte à m'étouffer, ou balbutier, je prenais la parole : « _Je vous remercie pour la dernière fois !_ » Tout ça, pour une phrase. C'est épuisant.

« _Hm ?_ _Mais de rien. Mais... ce n'était pas devrais plutôt remercier la fl- oups._ »

L'amphibien se couvrit la bouche de ses deux pattes.

« _La ? La quoi ?_ »

« _On n'était pas censé lui dire à la p'tite !_ »

« _Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, c'était plus fort que moi._ »

« _Hein ?_ »

« _Rien, gamine. J'suis juste ton sauveur le bienfaiteur qui veut un baiser de récompense ! Héhé !_ »

C'était dangereux de rester ici. Je frémis de tout mon être. Si je ne pars pas maintenant, mon premier baisé sera violé, et mon honneur maltraité. Aucune tactique d'évasion ne me venait à l'esprit, je tentais la manière la plus simple :

« _REGARDEZ, UNE TARTE VOLANTE !_ »

Comme prévus ils se retournèrent, et moi, je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Devant moi, une tête jaune bouton d'or apparut puis disparu en quelques secondes. Je me sentais épié, mais après tout, c'est exactement ce que je voulais !

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, tout aller se jouer maintenant. Je continuais ma route, la tête parasitée d'idées tordues pour le déterrer de son trou. Une dizaine de pas plus tard, je m'arrêtais. Sans bouger pendant un court laps de temps, j'attirais ensuite sa curiosité avec quelques pitreries. Ensuite, je fis le moonwalk - j'étais fière de ce pas de danse-, doucement, tout doucement, je me rapprochais et bam ! D'un coup, je me retournais, couru et arrachais la mauvaise herbe. Mes bons réflexes avaient servi, en revanche, n'étant pas très sportif, j'étais déjà épuisé.

« _Qu'es que ça veut dire, Fowey ?!_ »

Je dois avouer, moi-même j'avais trouvé la manœuvre trop facile. Il ne me répondait pas.

« _Répond ! Pourquoi me suis-tu ?_ »

« _Imbécile_. »

La verdure tourna sa tête vers moi, ses pupille empli de haine, et de désespoir.

« _Un jeu ne serait-pas drôle si le méchant mourrait dés le début._ »

« _Oh, et Toriel c'est aussi un des antagoniste peut être ?_ »

« … ! »

La plante parut désemparé, j'avais bien raison, c'était lui.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Parce que._ »

« _Pourquoi ?!_ »

« _Parce que._ »

« _Fait pas le gamin !_ »

« _Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat, mauvais flic_. »

« _Grrr._ »

Je bouillonnais de rage, la mauvaise herbe était encore plus exécrable en vrai. Je m'assoyais à terre le tenant toujours dans ma main, soupirant longuement.

« _Comment tu connais le bon flic, et le mauvais flic ?_ » Essayais-je pour entamer une conversation, plus posée.

« _Un humain me la racontait._ »

« _Chara ?_ »

« _Chut, attend._ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Tais-toi, et écoute_. »

J'obéis, curieux, imaginant que la végétation se soit décidé à me raconter la vérité.

« _Tu vois ?_ »

« _Voir quoi ?_ »

« _Comme c'est mieux quand tu la ferme_. »

Arg. Excusez-moi, mes doigts ont agis touts seuls... Je serrais la tige avec une poigne meurtrière, traduisant ma forte envie de l'étriper. Après tous, une fleur, ça ne peut pas mourir d'étranglement, si ?

« _Fait gaffe aux pétales ! Urg !_ »

Il me fallut quelques minutes, mais je parvenus à me calmais. Desserrant mon emprise, je ne le lâchais pas pour autant. Je me levais, puis marchais. Une demi-heure était passée depuis le début de ma petite escapade. Chara toujours endormie, quelle aubaine, j'espérais que Toriel le soit aussi, qu'elle ne panique pas de mon absence.

Tout était calme, comparé au premier jour de ma venue, je poursuivais donc mon chemin plus silencieusement. « Silencieusement », c'était bien vite dit ! Flowey, lui, ne respectais pas le calme des ruines. Pire qu'Alphys celui-là !

Encore une demi-heure plus tard, mes nerf était à rude épreuve, en plus, j'avais fait le tour de l'endroit.

« _Maintenant que tu as tout visité, c'est l'heure de détruire, nan ?_ »

« _Je ne détruirais rien._ »

« _Dit celle qui l'a détruit mainte, et mainte fois._ »

« _Je.. L'avais pas vraiment voulu_. »

« _Madame à supprimer par accident le monde_. »

« _Tu vas te taire à la fin ?_ »

« _Oh. T'en fais pas, moi aussi je tus un être de temps à autres, par accident. C'est pas moi, c'est le couteau qui est attiré par les petits. Le vilain._ »

Je le foudroya, il sursauta, se taisant enfin... Je savourais ce frêle moment de silence. Si bon, mais pourtant si court. Forcément, quand tu as un esprit sur le dos, aucun moment calme ne résiste !

« _Tu veux pas en tuer un ?_ »

Je me retournais vers cette voix tentatrice. Quelle surprise d'apercevoir Chara tendre le bras pour désigner une bête des underground ! Léger sourire, ton hautain, sûr d'elle, la brunette était bien là, bien réveiller. Je lâchais un soupir d'ennuis, rien que la voir m'horripile. Je l'ignorais encore. Aucun doute à avoir, elle était décidée à me faire parler, alors, elle n'arrêtait pas : commentaires désobligeants, incitation chaque fois qu'un monstre croisé notre route Flowey ressemblait à un ange à présent. Je prenais sur moi et refaisais un tour des ruines. Même perturbé, je me focalisais sur ma réflexion.

Je ne peux pas emmené cette fleur chez Toriel, cela les blesserait tout les deux. Pourtant, je ne peux pas le relâcher. Une impasse : mon cerveau surchauffait, et rien ne s'arranger l'invisible esseulée refusait de se taire.

« _Regarde, c'est facile. Tu peux même tuer avec tes mains !_ »

Je ne faillis pas, je ne dois pas faillir. Ma détermination est forte, elle ne flanchera pas.

« _Va y, j'te dis, tus-en un. Un seul n'est pas pêché._ »

Je ne peux pas non plus passer un mois dehors : il fait froid, Toriel s'inquiéterait, la plante s'enfuirait au moindre relâchement ! Rah, quelle mal de tête !

« _Aller, tus, tus pour le plaisir !_ »

Mon crane me faisait souffrir le martyre.

« _Regarde, qu'il est faible! Tus le !_ »

Je ne dédaignais même pas un regard au Migosp à côté. Je posais ma mains droite sur mon front, comme si ma tête allait tomber.

« _Tus-le!Tus-le !_ »

Je m'arrêtais.

« _Tus-_ »

« _LA FERME, CHARA !_ » Hurlais-je à pleins poumon. Haletant comme une bête, je m'étais retourner brusquement vers la personne que seul moi peux voir, près à sortir les griffe, et me jeter sur elle, la fixant avec de grand yeux perçants, douloureux et fatigués, le regard carnassier. Sur le moment, je ne réalisais pas l'étendu de ma bêtise.


	6. A forbidden name

L'invisible parut stupéfaite. Elle avait l'habitude d'une Frisk muette, qui ne se plaignait jamais, douce et docile, qu'elle pouvait « manipuler ». Puis, maintenant, me voici ! Contre mon grès certes, mais me voilà dans son monde, à ses côtés.

La brunette me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte. Tellement choquée qu'elle s'était tue. Elle ne bougeait plus comme figée dans le temps. J'en venais à me demander si elle respirait encore... Si du moins, elle pouvait respirer sous son état spectral. Était-elle morte une seconde fois ?

De mon côté, ma migraine était toujours présente, mais moins handicapante. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, je l'oubliais ; je me calmais et enfin réalisais. J'avais crié le mauvais nom, un prénom qui m'était pourtant interdit de prononcer. Qui plus est, devant Flowey. Savait-il ? Mes pupilles se plantèrent sur la tête aux pétales dorés.

Il était silencieux lui aussi, cachant son visage contre mon bras. L'atmosphère était lourde, nous n'étions plus que trois le Migosp s'était enfui apeuré par ma voix. Personne ne daignait à prendre la parole. Bien trop couard, je n'osais pas, j'avais peur, effrayé d'être détesté, je suppliais que cette faute soit négligée. La plante rompit le silence :

« C.. Chara ? Elle est là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une faible voix.

La tête de pétale tourna sa tête vers moi, un regard brillant d'une lueur d'espoir, ou de joie. Mais une certaine inquiétude s'intégrer dans ce délicat mélange de sentiments. Je hochais simplement la tête, me détournant de la jeune aux cheveux chocolat.

« Elle m'entend ? Elle me voit ? Chara ! »

J'indiquais de l'index ou se trouvait celle qu'il cherchait. La fleur, d'un geste plutôt brutale, leva ses yeux vers celle-ci.

« Chara! Tu m'entend ? Tu me vois ? »

Cette dernière m'assassina du regard, claquant la langue d'irritation.

« Normalement, elle devrait pouvoir. »

Elle soupira.

« Vraiment ? Chara, tu peux me répondre ? »

« Ça t'amuse, pas vrai ? Tu me déteste, hein ? » S'exclamait la jeune fille brune avec douleur.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui répondre, mais finit par l'ignorais à nouveau.

« Elle ne peut pas répondre, Flowey. »

« Ça devrait plutôt être moi qui explose de colère... » Sur ces mots, elle disparut.

« Ah. Elle est partie. » Lâchais-je, sans émotion.

« ... »

La plante se planqua contre mon pull. D'un pas lent et fatigué, je poursuivis ma route. Je revenais sur mes pas, à mon point d'arriver : le matelas de fleur jaune. J'y mettais celle que je tenais. Impossible de le repérer avec toutes les autres, un camouflage parfait. Une excuse en or pour le laisser s'échapper.

« Si tu veux t'enfuir, fais le maintenant. Je n'aurais pas la fois, ni l'intelligence d'innover, pour te rattraper. »

Je n'eus aucune réponse. J'en étais sûr, il était déjà parti, me laissant seul au monde. Je m'effondrais sur le lit fleuri. Mon corps était épuisé, mon esprit en piteux état. J'avais cette impression ; comme si cet univers rejeté mon âme et me rendais bien plus usé qu'il ne le devrait.

« Mais fait gaffe ou tu tombe, humain ! »

« ?! »

Je relevais mon buste et vis une fleur différente des autres, bien plus arrogante. Je souris tristement.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Un de ses pétales s'était courber. J'envoyais ma main la caressait et tentais de la remettre droite. Étonnement, il ne rechignait pas, fermant simplement l'œil du côté où était mon doigt.

« Pourquoi ? » Mon visage illustrait le sérieux que j'avais sur ce sujet que je relançais à nouveau.

« Parce que... » Il soupira. « Tu ferais quoi, toi, si tu perdais toutes émotions, et que tu réalisais que tu n'est plus capable d'aimer, même les gens que tu adorais ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas. Je serais perdu ? »

« Je rêve de l'ancien temps. » Je ne lui répondis rien. Que renchérir à ça ? « Je vais te dire un de mes secrets. Si tu le répète, peut importe si l'antagoniste meurt au début de la parti ! » Soupira la plante. J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête.

« Et bien... Hm... Comment dire ? J'observe Maman, chaque jours, pendant des heures. » Expliqua t-il, tandis que je le regardais perplexe. « Hey. Fais pas de mauvaise interprétation, mec. Je la stalk pas. »

Petit rire sous cape, je haussais les épaules.

« Oi ! Rah, et puis zut, pense ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire. »

La végétation croisait ses deux tige lui servant sans doute de bras.

« C'est mignon. Mais pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

« J'espère ressentir quelque chose. »

« Tu l'aimes ! Donc tu ressent quelque chose, non ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Comment ça? »

« La tuer serait drôle. »

Mon sourire s'évanouit.

« Mais elle te manque ? »

« Je regrette ma vie d'avant. »

Faisant attention à Flowey, je me recouchais.

« Chara est là ? »

Je balaya l'endroit du regard, cherchant un certain fantôme.

« Non. »

« Elle est où ? »

« Elle boude. »

J'y répondis sèchement, je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir de cette dernière. La fleur l'avait comprit, et elle n'insistais pas.

« Hier, comment est tombée Toriel ? »

Il eut un moment d'hésitation mais finit par répliquer :

« J'ai voulus la toucher, elle s'est retournée, elle est tombée. Fin de l'histoire. »

« La touchée ? C'est flippant ! Si t'avait réussi elle aurait flipper pendant des nuits, et des nuits ! »

« Ta gueule, je voulais juste retrouver des émotions. »

« En l'inquiétant ! »

D'un bon, je me levais. En ce moment même, c'est moi qui devait l'inquiétée.

« Demain, ici, cinq heure ! »

Je m'enfuyais alors sans donner la moindre explication. Je courais chez la chèvre, ma nouvelle maison.

Là-bas, la pauvre se faisait du mouron pour moi ; j'eus le droit à de longs serments interminables. C'était étrange, elle me racontait comme quoi le monde était dangereux, que ce n'était pas un endroit pour moi, la ruminante ne tenait absolument pas à ce que je devienne indépendant et suffisamment robuste pour survivre par mes propres moyens. Comme si, dans cet univers-là, elle souhaitait que je reste à ses côtés pour toujours. Je souriais, même en l'ayant démasquée. Je m'interrogeais, es-que ce ne serait pas mieux ? Ma vie normale n'était pas dès plus amusante, très peu de personnes pour me dire « je t'aime » aucune mère pour me prendre dans ses bras ; alors qu'ici, j'avais la chaleur d'un toit aimant, sans fuite, sans problème d'argent. Juste, une personne merveilleuse pour me remettre dans le droit chemin.

Le reste de la journée se passait sans soucis. Je m'endormis tôt, après une discussion enflammée avec Toriel. Chara n'était pas réapparue depuis. Je me sentais bien, le cœur léger. Cela laissait présager une fin heureuse de cette journée plus ou moins paisible. Je l'avoue, je ne m'attendais pas à me lever dans les néants, avec cette merveilleuse voix enchanteresse pour me réveiller...

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	7. Knock knock

**Et enfin le nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

* * *

La même voix m'interpella. « Stay determined. » Je ne la reconnaissais toujours pas, mais peut importait : elle était belle.

« Ou suis-je ? » Demandais-je, tandis que j'abandonnais mon corps à l'apesanteur inexistante une fois habitué, ça n'était pas si mal, voir même agréable. Mes épaules tendus se relâchaient, je me détendais. Ici, j'avais toujours cette impression d'assurance comme quoi rien ne pouvait m'arriver ici qui plus est, cette endroit ne m'était plus inconnue.

« Tu es encore une fois venu trop tôt... Une histoire ne peut pas s'arrêter au début, retourne-y, encore. Garde espoir. »

La rencontre fut brève.

La sensation de tomber réapparut. Ah, ça, par contre, je ne m'y étais pas habitué ! L'angoisse de tomber était toujours autant présente, plus bas, toujours plus bas, la chute libre, puis le sursaut ! Je haletai, de la sueur coulait de mon front par litre. Tout aussi brusquement, je m'étais réveillé dans la même chambre, même lit, même tarte au sol, même fantôme à mes côtés.

Une chose changea : Chara me regardait froidement, silencieusement. Forcément, elle devait m'en vouloir encore. Toriel arrivait, paniquée, dans la pièce.

« Mon enfant, tu vas bien ? »

Je lui adressais un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr ! J'ai fais un cauchemars. » Chara ne réagit pas. Elle restait à flotter lacement dans les air, me tournant maintenant le dos.

« Tu es sûr ? Q-Qu'elle genre de cauchemar... ? » Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur d'angoisse, je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression que c'était pour moi qu'elle avait inquiétée... Je frissonnais.

« Dans mon rêve, le chocolat n'existait plus ! Quelle horreur !» Je forçais un faux rire comme je savais si bien les faire. Toriel parut rassurée, étonnement. Elle prit l'assiette par terre et me la tendit, je m'empressais de la dévorée par politesse.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Je demandais, penchant la tête, esquissant une mine innocente. Les cachotterie n'avaient plus de secret pour moi. Si je voulais survivre dans l'Underground, il fallait bien que je sache mentir, duper, tromper, être fourbe sera mon nouveau quotidien. Je l'avais accepté.

« Rien, rien, recouche toi. Le couple de Froggit m'ont dit que tu t'étais écroulé. Cela à dut être pénible, pauvre enfant, tu dois être perdu... »

Ses propos me choquèrent. Je la fixait les yeux grands ouvert. Cinq secondes silencieuses, où je devait digérer ce qu'elle disait. Les retours dans le passé ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Irrationnel. Impossible. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant... J'étais tout de même en ce moment précis coincé dans un jeu. L'insensé devient sensé. Je commençais à croire aux voyages temporels.

« Ah. Oui, c'est vrai, je suis fatigué. » Rétorquai-je d'une voix tremblante, mais un sourire toujours bien présent.

« Repose-toi, si tu me cherche, je serais dans le salon. »

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, puis me couchais.

« Chara, qu'es qu'il s'est passé ? »

En réfléchissant à mon rêve, et au voyage dans le temps, une seule conclusion en résulté : je suis mort ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? J'avais beau avoir un esprit logique, et être plutôt bon en théories, quand maintenant cela touchait ma propre vie, j'étais plus déboussolé qu'autre chose.

L'esprit demeurait muette comme une tombe. Elle me jeta un œil hautain. Elle devait en savoir des choses sur la situation actuel.

Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, je l'aurais étripé.

« Très bien, mais n'oublie pas, si je meurs, toi, tu es coincée ! Et seule ! »

J'étais en colère, ne pas savoir me rendais fous. Sans plus me prélasser au chaud dans le lit – malgré la forte envie –, je sortais pour aller au salon. Toriel se trouvais là, bien sûr, sur le grand fauteuil au coin du feu, des lunettes posées sur son nez, un livre à la main. Je m'approchais, m'asseyais à ses pieds.

« J'imagine que les escargots ne t'intéresse pas ? Haha... » Sa voix se faisait petite et triste. Deux petites cases contenant ce que j'avais le droit de dire apparurent : le choix de ce qui allait se passer. Je pouvais choisir ma destiné. Si ça n'est pas fabuleux... En espérant que cela diffèrent du jeu. L'une était bien sûr de parler des escargots, et l'autre demander comment on rentrait chez-sois. Mon choix fut vite fait :

« Comment cuisine-t-on des escargots ? »

Elle fut surprise, mais finalement, la chèvre arborait un grand sourire qui faisait plaisir à voir. Toriel me racontait tout ce qui avait à savoir sur les escargots, cela ne m'intéressait pas, mais je restais d'une oreille attentive. C'était mieux que d'avoir à l'affronter.

La ruminante avait fini par me prendre sur ses genoux, on passait à un autre sujet : elle allait me lire une histoire. Je m'installais contre ses seins me servant d'oreiller. Moelleux, et confortable, je sentais son cœur battre d'un rythme lent et régulier. Baboum... baboum... baboum... Son rythme cardiaque semblait en cet instant plus intéressant que le conte. Il m'apaisait.

Les bras de la chèvre se resserrèrent sur mon corps. Je sentais les poils soyeux me chatouiller les parties à découverts de ma peau. Ils était doux, je me sentais privilégié, comme un prince enveloppé des meilleurs draps possible les poils formait une couverture des plus chaude.

Le cerveaux déconnecté de la réalité, je ne faisais attention qu'aux petits détails, comme le crépitement du feu se mélangeant au son du cœur de Toriel, ou même le parfum sucré qu'émanait celle-ci.

Les choses les plus importantes m'échappait. Et, à vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie d'y penser. Tout était bien comme ça. Même si le '' cauchemars '' planait toujours au dessus de ma tête. Je n'y réchapperais pas. Au fond, je le savais que ce n'était pas pour jouer au bisounours et faire la fête que l'on m'avait envoyé ici.

Au bout d'un moment, je fermais les yeux. Je ne dormais pas, mais je faisais comme si. C'était un jeu de mon enfance. Mon père arrivait, et alors que j'étais sur le canapé, allongé, yeux fermés, flemme de bouger, j'imitais des ronflements grotesques pour faire croire à un sommeil lourd. Il jouait le jeu, puis me portait en sac à patate – pour m'énerver –, son dos, maltraité par ses longues heures de boulot, souffrait, ses os craquaient, mais moi, j'étais heureux. Il me déposait alors dans mon lit, et je me jetais sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. C'était le bon temps, celui auquel je ne pourrais jamais revenir. J'avais réalisais beaucoup trop tard à quelle point ces moments étaient précieux.

Mon corps se souleva. Toriel me portait, je me faisais soulever comme une princesse que je n'étais pas. Je laissais ma tête tomber dans le vide, ma nuque était soutenu par sa grosse patte duveteuse, et elle n'emmena jus qu'un lit. Je devinais que c'était le mien.

Je maintenais mes yeux clos, cette fois, je ne me jetais pas sur elle comme un enfant. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front puis susurra un « bonne nuit ». Elle s'écarta.

« Pourquoi est-ce aussi dur... » Sur ces mots, elle partit, me laissant perplexe. Quand la porte claqua, je relevais mon buste. Que voulait dire ces mots... Bien sûr que je le savais. Je ne voulais simplement pas comprendre. Qu'est qui était aussi dur ? Simple, mais je me bornais à croire autre chose. Comme une recette. Ce n'est pas si simple de cuisiner ! Quel imbécile, je sais, se leurrer aussi stupidement.

Je m'enroulais dans la couette et ouvrait en grands les yeux. Cette nuit, ainsi que les prochaines, n'étaient pas menacées par un monstre, bien loin de là. Nos ennemis sont toujours plus proche que l'on ne l'imagine. J'avais peur, la fuite devenait une option, tout en étant une guillotine qui n'attendait que ma tête dans sa feinte pour s'abattre sur moi dans un grand '' chlac !'' retentissant. Mes frêles mains se posèrent de façon à garder mon cou en sûreté.

J'attendais simplement dans le lit pendant des heurs durant. Je voulais être sûr que Toriel dorme. Il était aux environs de trois heur du matin. J'avais passé une nuit blanche, et prier pour que la chèvre ne soit pas du matin.

Je me sentais coupable, atrocement entaché de crimes, et d'une traîtrise futur. Je me levais, ne prenais rien, à pas de velours, je m'enfuyais comme un voleur. Je dévalais rapidement mais avec une précaution magnanime, sans le moindres grincements, les escaliers. La pression grimpait en flèche, c'était là où j'allais tester les limites entre le virtuel et ce monde ''réelle''.

Arrivé au couloir, aucun événement ne m'arrêtait, je poursuivais seulement le chemin l'angoisse pesant sur mes épaules. Qui s'alourdissaient au file de cette aventure.

Une fois dans la salle, je m'arrêtais, les membres flageolants, lentement, très lentement, d'une lenteur tortionnaire, je tournais ma tête à l'affût d'un screamer dans mon dos. Il était dur de respirer, mon souffle saccadé, ventilant bruyamment, mon cœur voulait se suicider contre ma poitrine dans des battements puissant, je me croyais dans un film d'horreur.

« Knok, knok. »

Je retenu mon cri en plaquant violemment mes mains sur ma bouche.

Bêtement, je réalisais à qui cette voix grave appartenait. Mes membres se relâchèrent, la pression redescendit, je tombais à terre d'un coup brusque, telle une poupée à laquelle on aurait subitement coupé les fils . Je soufflais longuement pour évaporer mon épouvante. Rien n'était pourtant encore gagné.

« Q... Qui est là ? »

« Julie. »

« Julie qui ? »

« Julie pull. »

« Merci... Haha... »

Il savait. Dans cette phrase, je n'y voyais pas une blague, mais plus un message caché. Il laissa échapper un rire rauque. Je m'approchais de la porte, pour m'aplatir dans un petit coin. Je rapatriais mes genoux contre mon corps et les encerclés de mes bras, enfouissant alors ma tête dans ceux-ci.

« Dis... Tu... Rencontre toujours Toriel à cette heure-ci ? »

En venant ici, je venais peut-être de creuser ma propre tombe. Quelle ironie, voulant m'échapper je serais mort vainement à la porte – littéralement – de ma délivrance. Je pourrais foncer, là, la franchir et courir comme je l'avais fait avec Flowey. Mais, à quoi bon ? Si ce n'était pas elle ce serait lui, le squeletton. Entre un '' dirty brother killer '' et sa meilleur amie, le choix et vite fait, il serait dans son camp. S'en était fini de moi ?

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
